Crimson Days
by kisahino1446
Summary: kisa karuizawa. her normal life was tuned upside down when a mystrious pureblood kills her parents and turned her brother into a vampire. when she enters cross academy will she find peace here or will it be another tradagy waiting to happen?  ZERO/OC...
1. Chapter 1

Thunder was rumbling as screams and pleadings were heard from the humans as the pure blood Reina Sakayumi, devoured and drained the blood from every single human being she set her eyes upon…

Kisa was running. Sprinting. Where you ask? Anywhere. Away from the killer. She was holding a tiny bundle. Her little brother, Kenta. She needs to keep him safe…away from the monster. Tears slipped as the snow started to sting her feet, as she was barefooted because she lost her shoes in attempt to run as fast as she can. She had to get away, she had to protect her baby brother, who else was? Her parents were killed right in front of her eyes. And all she had for protection was a pen knife…not much at all…

Kenta started to whimper as he began to feel cold and the whimpering turned into crying.

"shhhh….shhhh…Kenta, it'll be alright." Kisa tried to comfort him, as she slowed down to a halt. She grabbed her bag and took out a thermos which was filled with hot milk. She cooled it down a bit and sip by sip, she fed the milk to the baby. The baby soon stopped crying, and went to sleep.

Kisa wrapped him up in the blanket again. Suddenly she heard rustling behind she whipped her pen knife out, as she saw…her parent's killer…

"my, my, two new preys" the woman said her voice rang like a soft bell.

Then she took a deep breath as her eyes turned crimson red.

"oh, and your blood smells delicious….just like your parents…" she said as she rushed towards Kisa. Kisa tried to run but it was too late the pure blood dug her nails onto Kisa's arm and ripped the skin off so blood started to ooze down her arm and drip into the snow, staining it with red.

Kisa's arm stung in pain, but she didn't give in she slashed the pureblood on the left eye, making the pure blood scream in pain.

The pureblood lashed out again but this time not her…but her own brother Kenta…Kisa tried to take grip on the baby but it was too late. She had already got hold of him.

"NO! PLEASE! DON'T HURT HIM!" Kisa screamed in the top of her lungs.

The pureblood chuckled

"so, your weakness is this little thing…" she said as her fangs protruded in her mouth.

"since I'm injured, I'm leaving but I need to leave my mark somehow…hmmm…I wonder how…" the pureblood mockingly wondered

"oh I know" as soon as she said that her already blood stained fangs, dug into Kenta's neck. The little boy was struggling, screaming and trying anything to get away form the vampire.

"hmm…his blood is sweet, the slayer's blood is with him. But sadly he won't be a human any longer I hope you enjoy the freedom you have so far, it won't last long. I will be back for you!" the pureblood said and she dropped Kenta into the ground, and disappeared in a flash. All Kisa could hear was the moaning and crying of her little brother and herself heavily breathing. She slowly picked up her bag and Kenta, knowing that Kenta is no longer human.


	2. Chapter 2

hi!~ its me kisa hino! but you can just call me kisa! i'm sorry for the late~ish update...well i hope you kike it so far!

5 years later…

"Kenta? Kenta! Where are you?" Kisa called out as she struggled with the shopping bags.

Light taps approached Kisa and some one suddenly bear hugged her.

"onee-chan! Guess what I found? Go on guess! " Kenta said excitedly as he took the shopping bags off her, effortlessly as it was like a bag of feathers.

"Kenta, give some of the bags to me! The bags are really heavy you know…" Kisa said

"it'll be no problem since I'm…" Kenta said as Kisa started to frown

"just give me some of the bags…" Kisa muttered

and Kenta did just that. The five year old and the 15 year old slowly walked towards their home.

"say, onee-chan you know, you still haven't guessed what I've found…" Kenta said

"hmmm…let me see…is it…a…cat?"

Kenta shook his head.

"dog?"

"nope!"

"food?"

"no"

after mintues of questions and answers Kisa finally gave up.

"ok, so what is it?" Kisa asked defeated

"alright!" Kenta said as he handed a leaflet, about some academy called the cross academy.

Kisa just stared at the leaflet.

"well, since the _incident_ you've quit school and joined hunters association, and after you quit the hunter's association, you've been too busy looking after me! I know that you buy those MASSIVE study books which make no sense to me whatsoever, but you need to go to a proper school. I don't want my sister to end up as an old lady without husband, nevertheless a friend! I mean who would marry a- OUCH!" Kenta shouted as Kisa hit him on the head.

"thanks for the offer, but I'm not going to the school, and besides who's gonna look after you?" Kisa asked, although she was angry at Kenta for saying she going to end up as an old lady with no social life, she was happy that even though Kenta's only five he cares about her.

"well…too bad because I already signed you up for a place in the cross academy and they accepted!" Kenta said as he held up a letter saying the acceptance of Kisa Karuizawa and Kenta Karuizawa for a place in the cross academy.

"I never knew that cross academy had a place for juniors." Kisa said

"well they do so are we going or not?" Kenta huffed

"as long as you tell me when you need…you know…_blood"_ Kisa muttered

and that one single word Kenta's eyes went blood red.

"well, I guess its time for your next feeding for the week…"

Kisa said as she kelt down before her brother and unbuttoned a quarter of her shirt and brought her neck towards Kenta's mouth.

Kenta resisted for as long as he could, he never enjoyed taking blood from her big sister. They would have bought blood tables but they couldn't afford them. After the feeding session, Kisa went upstairs for a bath while Kenta started to pack his stuff for tomorrow. They're finally going to cross academy, where vampires and humans live togetheir in peace…

PLEASE R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Next Day…

"Onee-chan! Wake up! We're gonna be late!" Kenta panicked

"One minute" Kisa grumbled

"Now."

"Two more minutes…"

"Kisa."

"Three more minutes…"

".!" Kenta shouted, suddenly Kisa shot out of bed and looked at her watch

"WE'RE LATE!" she wailed as she slammed the bathroom door.

Kenta smiled, gathering their bags and heading towards the taxi.

Kisa sprinted downstairs as she started to put her jacket on, she locked the house, gave the key to her landlady and rushed into the taxi.

"Kenta got everything?" she huffed

"Yeah," he replied

"Then we're set to go, Mr please take us to Cross Academy!"

The driver grinned

"Right, away!" he chuckled

The academy was huge, the new freshmen and juniors looked excited and scared, they were all in their own groups…which made Kisa and Kenta look like…misfits.

"Kenta, if you need a...drink, don't hesitate to call me! Don't leave it until the last minute ok?" she said as she heard one of the prefects announcing to the juniors that it was their time for the tour. Kenta jumped and gave Kisa a heartfelt hug.

"Bye Kisa, see you soon!" he exclaimed as he took his suitcase off her and ran towards the prefect.

Kisa started to follow the freshmen who were all heading towards the hall, when she walked into the hall... she heard squealing near the stage where a crowd of girls crowded the stage. Kisa walked towards a random male who had envy written all over his face.

"excuse me, but what's going on?" she asked curiously

He grumbled

"some blonde from the night class...the girls were all over him."

Kisa sweat dropped

"t-thanks.." she mumbled as she walked towards the stage to see who exactly this 'blonde' was...

-:-:-:-:-:-

Kisa: well, that's all i can write so far! My studies are starting to pile up and i haven't had time to upload much...oh i nearly forgot the disclaimer!

*cough* I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT... but you knew that already...heheh

Please R&R!


End file.
